Cinderella, huh?
by Seitsuya
Summary: "Naruto." "Tidak, Neechan. Tolong jangan." "Aku butuh kau, Naruto." "Aku butuh ramen, Neechan." "Aku butuh kau untuk datang ke pesta sekolahku, adikku sayaaaaaang!" "Tidak, Neechan! Kaasan, tolong akuuuu!" Fic permintaan maaf atas lamanya JxJ. SN. DLDR.


"Naruto."

"Tidak, _Neechan_. Tolong jangan."

"Aku butuh kau, Naruto."

"Aku butuh _ramen, Neechan._"

"Aku butuh kau untuk datang ke pesta sekolahku, adikku sayaaaaaang!"

"Tidak, _Neechan_! _Kaasan_, tolong akuuuu!"

**Tittle:** Cinderella, huh?

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Length: **3.8k+

**Status: **Complete

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, boyslove, alternate universe, randomness.

See the warnings? So, if you **don't like, don't read!**

Happy readingseh~

"Ayolah, Naruto." Suara memelas itu masih saja terdengar. Entah sejak kapan Naruko membujuk adiknya untuk membantunya, dan mengenaskan karena ditanggapi dengan begitu cuek oleh adiknya. Wanita cantik bersurai pirang keemasan itu duduk bersimpuh bagai babu di dekat adik lelakinya yang dengan santainya mengangkat kaki ke meja sambil berbaring membaca komik terbitan akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa kau tidak lelah membujukku, _Neechan_?" Naruto melirik kakak perempuannya dengan sudut safirnya. Ia tak ingat sejak kapan kakaknya di sana untuk memohon padanya, memohon agar melakukan sesuatu yang seolah menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki.

"Tak akan lelah. Kumohon, Naruto, adikku yang paling tampan, bantu aku. Tolong hadiri pesta itu, ya!" Naruko kembali dalam mode _puppy eyes no jutsu_ miliknya. Ia memegang tangan adiknya dan menciuminya dengan penuh harap.

Si bungsu hanya menatapnya datar, "Jangan seperti babu begini, _Neechan_. Kau seperti bukan kakakku. Apalagi dengan badanmu yang nampak melar ini." Adik Naruko yang bagai replika dirinya itu terkekeh pelan, menyalakan saklar emosi yang dimiliki si gadis cantik bermata biru. Dahinya berkedut kesal mendengar sindiran adiknya.

"Kau! Bocah tengik! Jangan menohokku seperti itu, durian!" Gurat kekesalan tampak begitu kentara di wajah cantik bersih milik Naruko. Gadis berusia enam belas belas tahun itu ingin sekali mencabik adiknya dan melemparnya ke kandang Kyuubi—hewan peliharaan keluarganya— untuk dijadikan makan malam si merah, lalu tulangnya dibuat menjadi kaldu untuk sup. Kejam? Peduli setan.

"Aku tidak mau. Salah siapa tak menjaga pola makanmu?" Naruto menutup bukunya kesal. Ia menatap tajam sang kakak yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya yang baru masuk sekolah menengah atas.

Naruko makin tertohok. Dengan mata safir yang berkilat emosi ia menatap adiknya sangar, memamerkan kuku cantik dan cukup panjang miliknya, kira-kira cukup untuk menorehkan luka dalam pada wajah sang korban. Dalam hal ini, sang adik kesayangan yang menjadi sasarannya. "Kau tak akan hidup lama, Naruto, adikku yang sungguh manis." Naruko lantas berdiri dan hendak merias wajah Naruto dengan goresan cantik dari kukunya.

Naruto yang melihat tanda-tanda berbahaya dari kakaknya, langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk berlari mengelilingi rumah.

"_Kaasan_, Naruko-_neechan_ mulai seraaam!" Naruto berteriak nyaring. Di belakangnya ada Naruko yang wajah cantiknya dihiasi senyum iblis dari neraka paling bawah.

Naruto telah membangkitkan rubah dalam diri kakaknya. Lihat sesaat lagi, bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

.

.

"Harus berapa kali _Kaasan_ mengatakannya pada kalian? Berapa umur kalian? Masih saja ribut sampai hendak cakar-cakar begini, hah!" Kushina berujar emosi pada kedua anaknya. Wanita cantik bersurai merah itu menarik telinga Naruto tinggi dan mencubit pipi Naruko kuat.

"_ITAI_!" jerit keduanya dalam waktu bersamaan. "Dia yang mulai!" Kembali mereka berseru bersamaan sambil mendelik pada satu sama lain.

"Jadi dua-duanya yang mulai 'kan?" Kushina tersenyum manis pada kedua buah hatinya. "Jelaskan masalahnya." Wanita cantik itu dengan anggunnya duduk di sofa, sementara kedua anaknya duduk bersimpuh dan menunduk.

Naruko dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya, hendak memulai penjelasan. "_Kaasan_ ingat kalau ada pesta di sekolah baruku? Waktu itu aku pernah memberikan undangannya." Kushina mengangguk mendengar ucapan anak gadisnya. "_Kaasan_ juga tahu kalau aku sudah memesan baju sejak hari pertama undangan itu datang?" Lagi-lagi Kushina mengangguk. Naruko mulai memasang wajah memelas dan hampir menangis andalan miliknya. "Lalu, lalu, _masa'_ berat badanku bertambaaaaah?" Si cantik bersurai pirang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kelenjar matanya.

Habis sudah Naruto. Ibunya sudah mulai mencair. Kushina menatap Naruko prihatin dan duduk di depan anak perempuan kesayangannya itu, mengusap air mata rubah yang keluar dari safir milik Naruko. Naruto mendengus ingin menjambak rambut kakaknya.

"Tidak apa. Nanti kita berusaha menurunkan berat badanmu, ya, sayang. Memang siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini, hm?" Kushina tersenyum mengelus rambut panjang sepinggang milik Naruko.

Naruko tersenyum setan sekilas, kemudian kembali menangis. "Naruto, _Kaasaaan_! Dia membeli jajanan terlalu banyak. Lalu, lalu, aku ingin mencobanya dan lama-lama ketagihan dengan cokelat yang dibelinya. Lalu aku makan setiap hari dan hasilnya begini. _Kaasaan_~" Naruko merajuk.

Naruto memasang raut protes, "Memang salahku? Kau yang tergoda memakannya! _Kaasan_, percaya aku juga!"

Kushina tersenyum, "Kita cari baju lagi, ya? Biar gaunmu yang itu dipakai oleh adikmu. Sayang jika tidak digunakan. Ya, Naruto?" Si ibu tersenyum manis pada anak lelakinya.

"Tidak, _Kaasan_! Tidaaak!" Naruto menjerit pilu. Harga dirinya…

.

.

"_Neechan_, di dalam tas aku harus memasukkan apa?" Naruto bertanya setelah mereka berdua sudah siap berangkat. Tas yang akan dipakainya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak enak saja menenteng tas tanpa isi.

"Hm… Ambil saja salah satu kipas di mejaku. Tapi tandai dengan namamu. Aku tak mau tertukar-tukar nantinya." Naruko berbicara ketika memakai sepatu.

"Oh. Oke." Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi kakaknya. Ia menuliskan, _'N. Naruto.'_

.

.

Pesta dansa di hari natal, terdengar indah bagi setiap wanita. Di mana mereka menanti seorang pengeran yang akan mengajak mereka berdansa. Dan dua adik-kakak ini sudah dalam perjalanan yang agung itu, pergi ke pesta dansa.

"_Neechan_, renda baju ini terasa gatal di lenganku. Lalu sepatu ini membuat ujung kakiku sakit." Naruto mulai mengeluh, sedari tadi ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus menggaruk lengannya.

Naruko mendelik pada adik satu-satunya, "Bersikaplah seperti perempuan, Naruto-_chan_. Kau perempuan malam ini." Mata safir si gadis melebar melotot pada adiknya yang nampak belingsatan, padahal jarak gerbang sekolahnya tinggal sedikit lagi. Namun setelahnya tertawa setan ketika melihat adiknya sudah mulai diam dan bersikap anggun, hasil didikan _kaasan _tercintanya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Harusnya kalau kau sudah menghadiri pesta ini, aku tak usah ikutan juga. Apalagi berdandan seperti perempuan begini. Dan aku 'kan juga bukan siswa sekolah ini, _Neechan_." Naruto berusaha berjalan dengan anggun layaknya seorang perempuan. Mengingat bagaimana kerasnya _kaasan_ dalam mendidiknya untuk berjalan dan berbicara, juga adab makan. Nartuo sendiri heran, mengapa _kaasan_-nya begitu ingin ia datang ke pesta ini.

"Karena bajunya bagus, sayang jika tidak diperlihatkan pada orang banyak. Lalu, _Kaasan_ juga ingin melihat anak tersayang _Kaasan_ ini memakai gaun perempuan."

Alasan yang sungguh tak jelas bagi Naruto ketika mengingat alibi ibunya.

"Heh. Tadinya aku juga ingin kau saja yang menghadiri pesta itu. Aku sudah menyerah kalau memang akhirnya aku tak bisa menghadiri pesta dansa itu. Dan aku pikir _Kaasan_ tak akan mengizinkanku membeli baju lagi." Naruko menghela napasnya pelan. "Eee—tapi ternyata _Kaasan_ mendukungku. Lagi pula kau cocok dengan gaunku itu. Tubuhmu 'kan tak terlalu berisi." Si perempuan melihat adiknya dengan balutan gaun berwarna biru, dengan rambut disanggul tinggi dengan bandana berwarna biru. Mirip Cinderella. Entah tata rias macam apa yang dikerahkan oleh ibunya.

"Iya, tubuhku memang tak terlalu berisi. Tidak sepertimu, begitu berisi. Dasar bulat." Naruto tersenyum meremehkan pada kakaknya yang memakai gaun yang tak terlalu ketat berwarna ungu, dengan rambut digerai panjang dengan sedikit bekuan _hair spray_. Memang gemuknya tak terlalu terlihat, tapi tetap saja Naruto ingin tertawa mengingat reaksi kakaknya sewaktu meninmbang berat tubuhnya di neraca.

"Kalau wajahmu tidak cantik begini, sudah kucakar kau, pirang!" Naruko mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi, lagi-lagi bentuk tubuhnya dibahas. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat." Ia segera menyeret adiknya ke depan pintu gedung selatan di Hidden Leaf School.

"Kumohon jangan bar-bar untuk malam ini, _Otouto_." Naruko sempat berkata lalu membuka pintu berukir indah itu. Tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang ramai dengan manusia, dengan alunan musik lembut bagai menarik indra pendengaran.

Tepat ketika pintu dibuka, semua pandangan tertuju pada satu titik. Di mana dua bersaudara telah bediri kaku di sana, jelas karena semua orang menatap mereka.

"Pandangan macam apa ini, _Neechan_?" Naruto berbisik sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ini…kurasa…kagum? Aneh? Tak tahulah. Selama dua tahun ini juga aku baru pertama kalinya ikut pesta dansa. Sudah, ayo masuk saja." Dengan anggun Naruko masuk, sedang Naruto yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia hanya menebar senyum madunya pada setiap orang di sana. Beberapa dari mereka nampak tertarik mencoba mendekat dan langsung mengajak salah satu di antara Naruko dan Naruko untuk berdansa.

Agak jauh dari sana, terdapat empat orang yang nampak kewalahan menanggapi penggemar mereka. Gurat kekesalan dan jengah nampak menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Ahaha—iya, kita berbincang nanti lagi, ya, cantik." Seorang pemuda dengan helai putih tersenyum malas pada penggemarnya yang sibuk merapatkan diri kepada dirinya. Hozuki Suigetsu, si pemuda bisa dipanggil begitu.

"Ah, iya. Sekarang bisa beri ruang untuk kami?" Salah satu dari mereka, pemuda dengan helai cokelat panjang menjuntai agaknya mencoba bergerak sedikit. Seorang Hyuuga Neji tidak mau tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan para wanita-wanita ini. Risih.

"Menjauh." Entah sudah berapa kali Uchiha Sasuke berkata hal seperti itu pada beberapa gadis yang mengerubunginya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan bagian depan menjuntai lemas dan bagian belakang agak mencuat ke atas itu melirik pada seorang kawannya satu lagi.

Iris merah milik temannya nampak tenang dan dingin. Wajah angkuh tak lepas dari wajah pucatnya, tak diindahkan setiap ajakan dari gadis-gadis di sana. Ia tetap diam bagai tak ada apapun di sana.

"Kyuubi." Sasuke memanggil si pemilik iris merah _ruby._ Sedikit pergerakan nampak, sudut mata Kyuubi bergerak mencari sumber suara.

"_Are you okay_?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa memedulikan para wanita yang sibuk mengajaknya bicara.

"_I'm fine, I think_." Seseorang bernama Uzumaki Kyuubi itu mengangguk pelan.

Ya, mereka berempat inilah para siswa terkaya dan tertampan dalam sejarah angkatan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka merupakan pewaris tunggal dari seluruh aset milik keluarga yang telah diwariskan secara turun-temurun. Tak perlu disebutkan lagi bagaimana sempurnanya mereka. Tak akan cukup waktu untuk membahasnya.

Di sela kegiatan dalam pesta dansa, sebuah suara dari _speaker_ menggema di ruangan besar itu. "Perhatian kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi, acara utama akan segera dimulai. Silahkan berjalan beriringan bersama pasangannya menuju ruang utama. Terima kasih."

Mendengar instruksi itu keempat pangeran pun agak kebingungan. _Siapa pasangan dansaku?_ Mereka membatin secara bersamaan.

Ah, memang ketika sudah menghadiri pesta dansa seperti ini, semua wajib berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Namanya juga pesta dansa. Seharusnya mereka sudah membawa pasangan sejak awal datang ke sini, namun karena tak belajar dari pengalaman tahun lalu dan karena sombongnya mereka, empat pemuda tampan itu malah memilih pasangan ketika sudah sampai di sini. Toh, dalam hati mereka tertanam rasa sombong, yang meyakinkan mereka bahwa nanti pasti banyak yang mengantri untuk menjadi pasangan dansa mereka yang tampan ini.

Ya, memang banyak. Banyak sekali. Mereka melirik pada banyak gadis yang mengerlingkan matanya pada mereka. Riasan wajah yang tebal, yang rasanya menutupi warna kulit asli mereka, lalu dengan baju yang terbuka di sana-sini, lalu rambut yang seakan benar-benar tak bisa bergerak karena _hair spray._

Mereka bersamaan berdecih dalam hati. Tidak, jangan harap mereka akan memilih satu di antara gadis-gadis yang nampak centil itu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari kira-kira manakah permata untuknya berada. Ia menatap beberapa jarak ke depan hingga pandangannya sampai pada pintu masuk.

Ia mematung sebentar, melihat dua orang berwajah yang sepertinya sama, dengan warna gaun yang berbeda. Yang biru menarik perhatiannya. Gaun yang berwarna biru lembut, rambut yang nampaknya disanggul. Cantiknya…

Suigetsu menarik napas dalam dan berdeham. "Ehm… Harap jaga jarak semua." Ia tak berekspresi, membuat semua gadis yang mengerubungi mereka pun menjauh sedikit.

Hah, samanya dengan para pangeran, gadis-gadis ini juga berpikir kalau pasangan mereka adalah satu di antara empat ini, untuk itu dengan percaya dirinya mereka tidak memilih pasangan dansa terlebih dulu.

Suigetsu menoleh pada ketiga temannya sejak di sekolah dasar dan tersenyum, "Ayo, ayo, silahkan dipilih." Sekarang malah memberikan cengirannya, menampilkan deretan gigi tajam yang dimilikinya. Membuat dua di antaranya mendengus. Ke manakah yang satu lagi? Ah, si _raven_ nampaknya sibuk melihat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan ke arah ruang utama. Dilihatnya beberapa lelaki mulai mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Sasuke menggeram.

"Aku mau dia." Ucapan Sasuke sontak mengundang tolehan dari berbagai macam mata untuk mengikuti arah pandang si _raven_. Seketika decakan kagum keluar dari beberapa bibir siswa-siswi di sana.

Seseorang yang diduga sebagai gadis itu hanya bisa kembali melongo ketika ia lagi-lagi merasakan seluruh pandangan mengarah padanya. Padahal baru beberapa langkah dirinya berjalan lebih dalam.

Naruto ingin menyengir, tapi kata _kaasan_-nya cengirannya itu seperti laki-laki. Grh. Tidakkah ibunya itu mengingat kalau dirinya memang laki-laki?

Dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memamerkan senyum manis hingga terasa kaku bibirnya ini.

Di sisi tempat yang lain, Sasuke tampak tak sabar menghampiri gadis berhelai _blonde_ dengan gaun berwarna biru itu. "Dia pasanganku." Ia berucap dan setelahnya berjalan menuju gadis itu berdiri. Semua gadis yang lain seakan merasa kalah dengan kecantikan si gaun biru, mereka memilih untuk memberikan jalan bagi Sasuke. Dengan teratur mereka memisahkan diri, membentuk sebuah jalan kosong untuk dilalui si _raven_.

Sedang tiga lainnya? Sama saja. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada dua perempuan _blonde _di sana.

"Aku mau yang itu." Hyuuga Neji mengarahkan pandangannya pada perempuan pirang bergaun ungu.

"Aku yang ituuu~!" Hozuki Suigetsu berbinar menatap seorang gadis dengan riasan bagai Cinderella.

"Hm. Yang itu." Arah pandang Uzumaki Kyuubi tepat tertuju pada si gaun ungu.

"Ho, tidak bisa. Aku sudah memilihnya duluan. Aku sudah melihatnya dengan _byakugan _milik keluarga Hyuuga." Neji tersenyum sinis.

Kyuubi membalasnya dengan seringaian yang lebih sinis, "Masih zaman _byakugan_? Kita lihat saja."

"Aah, sudahlah. Kita hampiri saja mereka dulu. Sasuke nampak sudah mengincar targetku." Suigetsu —tanpa mengindahkan gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya—menarik kedua temannya untuk berjalan keluar dari gadis-gadis itu.

Kembali gadis-gadis itu hanya pasrah memberikan jalan sambil berdecih pelan menatap dua gadis yang mereka anggap sebagai perebut keempat pangeran Hidden Leaf School.

Sedang di tempat Naruto, ia sudah bisa menebak maksud dari seorang pemuda _raven_ yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Nah, pasti itu maksudnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, ia berpikir sebentar. Selintas perkataan _kaasan_-nya terpikir olehnya.

"Kalau kamu tak suka, ditolak saja. Tapi dengan halus. Dan kalau kamu rasa laki-laki itu tampan, dan kamu mau berdansa dengannya, tidak apa, terima saja."

…Apakah orang di hadapannya ini termasuk dalam kategori tampan? Mari ditilik.

Rambutnya…aneh, tapi keren. Sepertinya _limited edition._ Lalu matanya…_ onyx, _hitam kelam. Biasa saja. Namun kalau diperhatikan seperti ada bias biru tua di sana. Selebihnya sempurna, wajah tampan, kulit putih porselen, tinggi yang lebih darinya—wajar, bodoh.

Singkatnya, terima.

"Baikla—" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika ada sebuah suara lain menginterupsi mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, cantik." Suigetsu datang dengan gagah dan tampannya. "Daripada dengan si beku ini, bagaiaman jika denganku?" Si helai putih nampak tersenyum dengan _gentle_. Matanya mengerling pada Naruto.

Naruto? Diam. Hatinya menggerutu. _Genit sekali._

Naruto dalam mode perempuan melirik ke kakaknya yang nampaknya juga bingung dengan dua orang pemuda berhelai cokelat panjang dan satunya berwarna merah.

Dan Naruko pun ikut meilirik seolah berkata, _"Aku harus pilih yang mana?"_

Naruto melirik ke pemuda berambut merah. Mungkin yang itu cocok untuk kakak perempuannya.

Dan Naruko yang mengerti arti lirikan dari adiknya itu kemudian melirik pada pemuda beriris merah yang nampak santai. Tangan dari pemuda itu masih setia terulur ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan Naruko menyambut uluran tangan orang itu. Dengan kata lain menolak seorang Hyuuga Neji yang seakan membatu karena penolakan ini.

Naruko adalah seorang siswa baru di Hidden Leaf School. Ia masih duduk di bangku kelas sebelas. Baru beberapa minggu ini keluarganya pindah disebabkan oleh mutasi _tousan_-nya. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia tidak mengetahui kalau ada orang-orang ini di sekolahnya. Mungkin empat orang yang sedang mengerubungi dirinya dan adiknya ini adalah kakak kelasnya, karena tampang dewasa seperti ini tak mungkin adik kelasnya.

Masalah utamanya adalah, apa pedulinya tentang _Neechan_ yang durhaka begitu?

Lupakan. Ayo berdansa.

Sedang Naruto yang sempat mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakaknya ke arah dua pemuda yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya, ketika ia kembali melirik kakaknya, dengan begitu tega kakaknya meninggalkan dirinya dengan dua—salah, kini bertambah menjadi tiga orang yang ingin berdansa dengannya. Karena ditambah dengan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang ditolak kakaknya tadi.

Naruko-_neechan_ sialan.

"Bisakah lebih cepat, cantik?" Suigetsu nampak tak sabar dengan jawaban sang gadis. Ia terlalu optimis karena berpikir kalau si pirang ini akan memilihnya.

'_Sepertinya akan bermasalah jika aku hanya memilih satu di antara mereka.'_ Naruto membatin setelah berpikir.

Dengan tersenyum amat manis Naruto berkata, "Aku mau makan dulu, ya." Lalu berjalan ke tempat lain, tepatnya menuju meja-meja bundar nan besar yang di atasnya terhampar begitu banyak makanan.

Tiga orang lainnya? _Speechless._

Mereka ditolak? Sekali lagi, ditolak? D-i-t-o-l-a-k?

Apa karena tahun yang sudah ingin berganti, jadi mereka tak laku lagi? Mereka tak tampan lagi?

_Ampun DJ_.

"_Ish_, dasar sombongnya. Ajak aku saja, Sasuke-_kun_." Seorang perempuan cantik berhelai merah muda mendatangi Sasuke dengan wajah manisnya, tapi tak lebih manis dari gadis pirang itu.

"Aku mau berdansa denganmu, Neji-_senpai_. Sudahlah, lupakan saja si pirang itu." Kali ini seorang gadis berkewarganegaraan _Chinese _datang menghampiri Neji.

"Berdansa denganku saja, Suigetsu-_kun_. Aku lebih bisa dansa daripada orang itu." Dengan sok tahu perempuan berambut merah panjang bernama Karin mendekati Suigetsu.

Tiga pangeran itu, dengan wajah angkuh khas milik keluarga masing-masing mereka memandang ketiga gadis itu, "Bermimpi saja kalian." Dengan gerakan bersama mereka berjalan berpencar ke tiga arah ruangan besar itu. Entah untuk apa.

Mereka memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang makan kue-kue kecil yang tersedia di meja sana. Mereka bertiga.…berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat si cantik pirang itu mau berdansa bersama mereka.

Mereka bergerak bukan lagi karena ketentuan sekolah yang mengharuskan mereka berdansa, tapi rasa angkuh yang membuat mereka ingin menang dari satu sama lain. Mereka bergerak berdasarkan sifat asli keluarga mereka. Rasa tak ingin kalah.

Dasar orang kaya.

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya salah satu di antara mereka bergerak. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, hal itu lantas membuat yang lainnya tak mau kalah. Dua yang lain juga berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Namun apa daya, beberapa saat kemudian, para perempuan yang sedang tak berdansa (mereka sudah terlebih dulu berencana untuk menjauhkan si gadis asing berambut pirang itu dengan para pangeran) mendekati Neji, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke secara bersama-sama. Mengerubungi mereka hingga terasa tak ada jalan keluar. Memberondongi mereka dengan banyak topik pembicaraan.

"_Hallo_, Neji-_kun_."

"Sasuke-_senpai_, apa jadi siswa akhir itu berat? Tugasnya banyak?"

"Suigetsu-_senpai_, besok makan siang denganku, ya?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku seangkatan denganmu dan bahkan satu kelas denganmu, boleh minta nomor ponselnya?"

"Sasuke-_senpai_, ukuran _underwear_-nya berapa?"

"_WHAT THE HELL_?"

Sasuke melotot. Neji dan Suigetsu tertawa. Semua gadis bungkam mendengar tanya dari seorang bocah yang diduga memiliki kepolosan tingkat superior.

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus memberondongi mereka. Gadis-gadis yang tak punya pasangan dansa dan tiga pangeran, benar-benar perbandingan yang_ amazing. Just pray for them._

Detik berlalu menjadi menit, lalu bertransformasi menjadi jam. Mungkin ada sekitar satu jam mereka disuguhi pertanyaan, mereka tidak menjawab, namun pertanyaan tak berhenti tertuju pada mereka.

Sungguh tak terasa malam mulai melarut menjadi buta, Naruto melirik arloji _silver_ di tangannya, untuk mendapati kalau jam sudah menunjuk pukul 22:35. Ia dan kakaknya harus pulang.

Naruto(masih dengan kue di tangannya) melirik ruangan tempat ia berada, tepat di samping ruangan dansa yang nampak masih ramai. Lalu mengarahkan safirnya ke arah gerombolan gadis. Emm…sepertinya mereka mengerubungi tiga lelaki tadi. Naruto mendengus geli.

Dasar mesin feromon berjalan.

Ia menyisingkan gaunnya sedikit untuk berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang nampak sudah menepi dan sedang berbincang dengan lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Pulang, _Neechan_." Dengan lancangnya Naruto langsung mendekat dan memotong obrolan mereka. "_Tousan_ tak membolehkan kita pulang lebih dari ini. "

Naruko mengangguk mendengar ucapan adiknya. Tak terasa ia sudah cukup lama menghabiskan malam bersama kakak kelasnya ini. "Aku pulang dulu, _senpai_." Naruko tersenyum kecil sambil mengibaskan gaunnya sedikit.

Kyuubi mengangguk, "Kuantar."

Naruto langsung cemberut, "Tidak bisa begitu. Aku hanya akan jadi nyamuk nanti. Lagi pula _Tousan_ mungkin sudah di luar menunggun kita,_ Neechan_." Naruto memandang kakak tercantiknya, ia tidak mau Naruko diantar pulang oleh laki-laki yang baru dikenal begini.

Naruko mengangguk menyetujui. "Mungkin lain kali, ya." Ia tersenyum pada kakak kelasnya yang nampak dingin dan tak tersentuh itu.

Si pemuda berhelai merah itu hanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah mencatat nomor ponselku 'kan? Kuhubungi kau nanti. " Setelahnya Kyuubi berjalan meninggalkan dua adik-kakak itu dan mengarahkan langkah kakinya menuju kawan-kawannya yang tak kunjung mendatangi ruang dansa.

"Nah, ayo pulang." Naruto menarik lengan kakaknya. Lupakan soal para lelaki yang melihat mereka sedari tadi. Ia sudah malas untuk memikirkannya.

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati ruangan tempat si ketiga pangeran yang nampaknya…gadis-gadis itu telah mundur satu persatu.

Naruto tak peduli, ia sudah senang saja ketika memikirkan ia akan pulang dan melepas segala perkakas ini.

Tapi sedikitnya ia merasa tertarik dengan pemuda _raven _itu.

Lupakan. Menjadikan orang seperti itu teman merupakan suatu tantangan yang besar.

Naruto hampir mencapai pintu keluar ketika suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Kau harusnya tak meninggalkan pesta ini tanpa berdansa," suara Sasuke nampak dingin dan berat menghampiri Naruto. Ia merapikan jas dan dasinya yang nampak berantakan pasca pengerubungan itu.

Naruto menengok dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena ucapan pemuda _raven_ itu. "Kau juga tidak berdansa 'kan? Aku tahu." Ia menarik kembali lengan kakaknya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Namamu." Suara Sasuke semakin memberat. "Aku butuh namamu."

Naruko nampak melongo sebentar, "Heee, adikku sayang, kau tak memberitahukan namamu padanya?" Si cantik bergaun ungu itu menatap protes pada adiknya.

"Malas, ah. Untuk apa? Nanti dia melakukan hal yang macam-macam." Naruto berujar cuek. "Ayolah, _Neechan. _Pulang~" Ia merajuk manja.

"Tunggu sebentar—" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan memilih berjalan cepat mengejar Cinderella bergaun biru yang menarik lengan kakaknya untuk berlari keluar gedung.

Ada sesuatu…yang menariknya ke arah gadis itu.

Sedang dua kakak-adik itu terus berlari dengan susah payah dengan sepatu dan gaun seperti itu. "Hei, durian, ada apa? Mengapa kita berlari begini?" Naruko berujar emosi.

"Aku malas menjawabnya—Aw! _High_ sepatunya, _Neechan_!" Naruto hendak jatuh ketika mendadak satu _high_ sepatu yang sedang dikenakannya terlepas. Ia berlutut untuk menahan tubuhnya yang limbung, menyebabkan tasnya jatuh ke tanah. Tanpa Naruto sadari, seluruh isi tasnya keluar karena ia yang lupa meutup resleting tas berwarna biru itu.

"Hati-hati, bodoh! Kau tidak apa 'kan?" Naruko menatap adiknya dengan raut khawatir.

Naruto memberikan cengirannya, "Santai, _Neechan. _Aku tidak apa. Ayo, itu mobil _Tousan_." Safir si bungsu mengarah pada sebuah mobil hitam tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Segera Naruko membantu adiknya bangun dan berjalan ke mobil ayahnya.

Sedang Sasuke yang berlari mencoba berbicara dengan Naruto kini berhenti sejenak untuk mencari jejak si pirang bergaun biru itu. "Hh. Biarlah." Mungkin gadis itu memang untuk dilupakannya. Setelah lama menengok sana-sini dan tiada mendapat hasil, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam dan mengajak tiga sahabatnya pulang. Kepalanya pusing mengingat tingkah para gadis yang tak pernah berhenti menganggunya.

Namun ketika ia menunduk sedikit, Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu menarik namun dibutuhkannya. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu itu.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis ketika sebuah benda itu kini berada di genggaman tangannya.

Kipas milik dua gadis itu.

_Great._

"Hooi, Sasukeee!" Suara Suigetsu yang keras menyadarkannya, ia dengan cepat memasukkan kipas itu ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian berbalik menghadap tiga kawannya yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Suigetsu bertanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar halaman yang gelap.

"Tidak apa."

"Lebih baik kita pulang._ Now._ Gadis-gadis itu benar-benar parah dari tahun ke tahun." Neji memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Ya, ayo." Sasuke tersenyum amat kecil dalam hatinya ketika mengingat jejak gadis itu ada dalam genggamannya.

FIN

Gaje? Yay!

Random? Aku tahu.

Maaf buat segala kesalahan yang ada di sini. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, silahkan kasih tau aku ya.

Maaf saya gak bisa memberikan yang amnis. Malah ayng agntung begini ya.

Ini buat seluruh penggemar SN(kalau ini bisa disebut SN). Terutama untuk para pembaca JxJ. Iya, udah hampir empat bulan fict itu gak di-update. Saya dan Kak Eri meminta maaf karena fict itu sampai sekarang belum update. Aku sendiri lagi kehilangan feel buat nulis itu. Kita lagi berusaha kok. Mohon doanya aja, ya, readerseh.

Lebih terutama lagi buat Kak Ai(Artemisaish)~~ Dia yang katanya nungguin fanfiksi aku. Aduh mayu, -/- Moga dengan ini dia mau lanjutin Forever Life yang sudah hampir setahun gak di-update. -_-

Wkwkwk tadinya mau bikin 20 cerita buat tahun ini, tapi kayanya gak sampe. TwT Nulis ini aja udah bener-bener keteteran.

Aku lagi seneng dong, aku ranking duaaaa~ #teruskenapagituya\

Anw, selamat hari natal buat yang merayakannya, dan OTANJOUBI OMODETOU, MASAMUNE SAGAAAAA! *peyuk Masamune, raep Ritsu*

Terima kasih~


End file.
